warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hera Theophilus
Abigail Hera Theophilus-Brown, who went by Abby Brown until she was 14 and then switched to Hera Theophilus, is the daughter of Thomas Theophilus and Hope Brown. Her father died when she was very young, leaving her mom to raise her on her own. To do that, Hope took her baby and returned to her hometown: Tree Hills in North Carolina. Relationships Hope Brown (mother, deceased) Hope was Hera's mother, and the one who raised her for the first fifteen years of her life. They were quite close, although their relationship got messy about a year before Hope's death, after Hera turned out to be the only witness of a murder and they went to live with the girl's wealthy uncle. Thomas Theophilus (father, deceased) Thomas was Hera's father, but she can't really remember him. She was only a baby when he died, so she only knows him through stories told by Hope or Matthias. Matthias Theophilus (uncle, deceased) Matthias was Hera's uncle, and a man of wealth and power. Although he never bothered to reveal to his niece where all his money came from, she turned out to be his lone heiress when he died. However, because Hera was only 17 then, she needed to share his mansion with a not-so-nice substitute parent. Charlie Walken (boyfriend, deceased) Hera's romantic relationship with Charlie was anything but conventional. When they started dating, he was in his thirties while she had just turned 18. She was running away from her messed up home life, while he was running from the law (which is kind of ironic considering he used to be a cop, as Hera pointed out several times). He knew as well as she did that they really weren't supposed to be together, but they just worked. She never shied away from getting involved in his risky business, and she was the first person in a long time he actually trusted. Furthermore, he told her that he did indeed love her, but that he didn't expect her to commit to him, since she was young and was still finding her way. Hera, in turn, often told him that she'd stand by his side whenever he needed her, but she avoided the word love. She was scared and inexperienced, and he didn't blame her for that. She does now, though, because the moment she realized she was in love was the moment he died. Anna Diaz (friend, status unknown) When Walken introduced Hera to Anna, the latter woman was skeptical at best. First she was supposed to work with a questionable ex-cop/drug dealer, and then a goddamn teenage girl? Anna was thrilled about neither Hera's involvement in her missions, nor what was going on between the then 19 year old and Walken, but she let them be. And eventually, she realized that Hera and Charlie were not only both damaged people with good intentions and shattered dreams, but also made a damn good couple. She once told Hera that the girl was surprisingly mature for her age, and "ruled the part of the loyal-but-lecturing wife". Claudia Donovan (cousin) Claudia and Hera have a lot more in common than just their grandparents: They're both sarcastic, ingenious hackers with rather messed up childhoods. Needless to say they get along well, although they don't have much time for each other these days. Valeria Donovan & Raya Rose Everett (best friends) Val, Hera and Raya are an odd trio: Three girls with entirely different backgrounds, and of different supernatural races. Not to mention the fact that, although she looks like she's barely 25, Hera is actually much older than the model and the photographer. But somehow, the three of them just clicked. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Semi-Original Characters Category:Donovan Family Category:Female Characters Category:All Characters Category:One Tree Hill Category:Gemini Division Category:Belladonna's Blossoms Category:Theophilus Family Category:Lost Girl Category:Characters: Beyond Human